We Do Have A Future
by Maria135
Summary: Katy and Daemon's life after the end of Opposition! Other characters (like Dee, Archer, Dawson, etc.) make appearances too!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is based off of Jennifer Armentrout's Lux series. Jennifer Armentrout owns all of the characters and story.

7 months later after the end of Opposition

{Katy}

Wringing my hands together, I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe this day was actually here. Wow. If you had asked me a year and a half ago, I wouldn't have thought Daemon and I would make it to this. Raw emotion built up inside of me and tears began to fill my eyes.

Dee rushed up behind me from where she was adjusting her dress and asked, worriedly, "Kat, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I smiled slightly as my eyes blurred and nodded, saying as I turned around, "Yeah, I'm fine." Dee waited expectantly, her green eyes wide, and I looked away before stuttering out, "It's just…I didn't think – I didn't – I…today… would – would…"

Suddenly, Dee flung her thin arms around me, whispering, "I know, Katy. Trust me, I know." She pulled back, her hands on my shoulders, and said, "There were times I had doubts too. But the thing is, we're here now. You, me, Daemon, Archer, Dawson, Beth, even Ashley. We're all here now, and by some miracle, we're okay."

I grinned through my tears and replied, "Don't get me wrong, Dee, I know. But it's not just that. It's the fact that I'm-I'm so happy, and sometimes that just feels wrong, especially when my mom, or Carissa, or Adam, or even Andrew and Ash, aren't here to be part of it."

Dee's bright eyes filled with tears before she squeezed me harder. I hugged her back and held on tightly. She said, "I get sad thinking about them too." She pulled back again and looked at me, saying, "And it's not that we should forget them, it's just that we can't let them keep us from living our own lives."

Despite everything, I choked on a laugh and said, "Geez, Dee. Since when did you become so mature?"

She grinned and replied, "I have no idea." She wiped the back of her hand on her cheek and smiled as she said, "Oh crap. Now I'm crying!"

I laughed and said, "I know, I'm sorry. So am I." And suddenly, a few tears streaked down my cheeks, but this time, tears of happiness.

Dee groaned as she smiled, saying, "Oh, don't start crying more, Kat! You'll mess up my masterpiece! And, you shouldn't be crying! It's your wedding day!"

I nodded as I wiped the tears from my cheeks, smiling once again. Dee fluttered over to the vanity. We were in Dawson and Beth's room getting ready. I looked to my right at the picture of the three of them hung on the wall, and I grinned even more. They were so cute, and Ashley was getting so big. Her black, unruly curls reached the top of her back, and she was growing taller every day. I looked back at Dee as she rummaged through her makeup bag. She came up with a few tubes in her hands and rushed back over to me. She dabbed at my cheeks with a cloth and then a powdered brush, before swiping a wand of mascara across my lashes. She fixed a few curls added one more spritz of shimmery spray to my hair.

She pulled back, grinning, and said, "Okay. You're finally ready." She turned me around to face the floor length mirror, and she pressed her hands to her mouth, smiling. My eyes grew wide as I stared at my reflection. I didn't look like myself at all. Whatever Dee had done, she made me look – and not to sound conceited – but she had made me look…beautiful. My grey eyes were framed with thick, black lashes, and Dee had done something with the sparkling eyeliner to make my eyes seem huge, and the color popped. My skin was creamy, shimmery, and smooth, and my cheeks were tinged pink. My lips were the color of roses, and perfectly shaped. Dee had curled my hair into a low chignon at the nape of my neck, and a few loose curls hung around my face, framing my cheeks. She had secured the silver piece at the top of my veil on the top of the bun, and it fell down my back and gathered at the floor. The lacy, strapless gown I wore cinched at my waist and the tulle and lace fabric fell in loose layers to my feet. My ears sparkled with my mother's sapphire and diamond earrings.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"You look beautiful, Kat," Dee said as she looked at me in the mirror.

I turned to her and said, "Thanks, Dee. Thank you. So do you!" And she did. Her dark hair fell in a straight, silky sheet over her shoulders, and a single silver pin was secured in her hair, pinning back a section. Her flowing lilac bridesmaid dress brushed her sandaled toes and her eyes were beautiful as ever. "Where's Lesa?"

Dee said, "Um, I think she went to get the flowers."

I nodded, "Okay." Just then, a knock sounded on the door, and Lesa poked her head in.

Her dark eyes widened and she said, "Holy crap, Katy. You look gorgeous!" She rushed in with her arms full of flowers and threw an arm around me.

I giggled and squeezed her back, "Thanks. How's the dress?"

Lesa stood back and groaned, "Oh my god, it's beautiful! It fits perfectly! You look beautiful!"

I laughed again and said, "No, not mine. Yours."

Rolling her eyes, Lesa said, "Um, it's awesome." She smiled slyly and twirled. Dee giggled and I smiled. Once she stopped, she said, "But seriously, Katy, nothing and no one could even possibly be as pretty as you are today!"

Suddenly, another knock sounded on the door and I yelled, "Come in!"

Beth stuck her head in and said, "Hey guys, it's time. Daemon and Dawson and the guys are ready!" Her eyes drifted over to me and she gasped, "Oh wow, Katy, you look absolutely beautiful!"

Blushing now, I replied, "Thanks, Beth."

Grinning, Dee looked at me and said, "Katy, you're just going to have to get used to everyone fawning over you!" I blushed even more and everyone laughed.

Beth cleared her throat and continued, "Um, you guys ready?"

Lesa, as if shook from a daze, yelped, "Yeah! Here guys," she finished as she handed Dee an identical bouquet of white peonies. She then turned to me and handed me a bigger bouquet of white peonies and roses. Nerves started to fill me as Lesa and Dee made final, last-minute touches to their dresses. Oh my god. Holy crapola. Beth saw my paling face and she gave me an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be great," she said. She crossed her fingers and I let out a shaky breath.

Lesa took my hand and said, "Bethany's right. Everything will be perfect." With that, she walked into the hall to join Beth.

Dee gave me one last squeeze and whispered, "I'm so happy for both you and my brother, Kat." She pulled back and I saw the joy in her grass-colored eyes as she said, "I mean it. You both deserve each other. You two love each other so much."

Shifting my flowers to one hand, I threw my arms around her and said, "Thanks, Dee. I love you."

She hugged me back and giggled, "Love you too, _sis._" She winked at the last bit and I couldn't help but laugh. She went on, "Alright, no more delaying. It's time you got married!" She squealed and followed Lesa.

I took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath. _Well, this is it, _I thought. With that, I followed Dee out of what seemed like the safety of Beth and Dawson's room, and on my way out, Beth smiled at me and said, "Everyone's in the back. They're all waiting on you." I nodded nervously and clutched my bouquet. We all followed Beth's retreating, blue-dress clad figure down the hall, and then down the stairs. I made sure to throw my veil behind me and keep my dress up, because oh god that would be so embarrassing if I broke my leg right before my wedding, although Daemon might get a kick out of it.

At the bottom of the stairs was Ashley, sitting on the ground in a light purple dress with a darker purple sash. Beth rushed into the kitchen and came back with a basket of rose petals, and handed them to Ashley. She spoke softly to Ashley, "Ash, do you remember how Daddy and I showed you how to walk down the aisle?"

Ashley nodded and smiled a slightly toothless grin before saying, "Uh-huh Mommy! Like this!" As to demonstrate, she started throwing small handfuls of petals on the ground.

Beth nodded and smiled, "That's right. Okay, mommy has to go sit down now." She straightened up and came over to me before saying, "Alright, once I go out and take my seat, that's the queue for the music to start playing. Once that happens, Ash will go start walking, then Lesa, then Dee, and finally, you. Okay?"

I nodded and said, "Okay, got it." Beth nodded and started to turn around, but I called out, "Oh, and Beth?"

She stopped and turned to face me, asking, "Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything."

Beth smiled and quickly walked over to me and gave me a quick hug, "Of course. But really, it's me who should be thanking you for everything you've done for us," she said as her eyes drifted to Ashley. She looked back at me, her brown eyes sincere and joyful, and whispered quickly, "Congratulations." She smiled and turned around again.

As Beth opened the door and slipped outside into their backyard, Lesa and Dee came over to me quickly and adjusted the veil and the train of my dress. Once everything was in place, they both gave me a quick hug.

Lesa said, "Congrats, Katy."

And Dee followed, "We're so happy for you, Kat."

"Thanks, guys, I couldn't have done this without you two," I told them as I grinned nervously.

Just then, I heard a harp start to play outside and it felt as if all the air had been punched from my gut. My eyes widened and Dee shrieked.

"Oh my God, it's time!" Dee squealed. With one last adjusting of my gown, Lesa and Dee lined up in front of me, and Lesa helped Ashley stand and get ready. They both looked at me one last time, and then Ashley walked out of the door. I heard a soft chorus of "awwws" outside, and despite my nerves, I smiled. A few moments later, Lesa walked out of the door. God, this was so nerve-wrecking. Maybe I should just bolt? No. I couldn't. Katy, stop being a baby, and get out there. Technically, Daemon and I had already done this, but still, this seemed much more real, and in a sense, I guess it was.

With one last look over her shoulder, Dee glided out the door. Taking a deep breath that I'm not even sure went to my lungs, I took a step forward in what felt like was slow motion. As I neared the door, I could feel my breath coming faster and faster, until finally, I stepped out into the breezy, light air.

And then I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

{Daemon}

My heart stopped. The breath stalled in my lungs. All I could do was stare as I looked at her, looked at Kat. My God, she looked…beautiful. No. Beautiful was too weak of a word to describe her. There were no words in the human language that could describe how absolutely perfect she was.

Time itself seemed to stop as I stared at her. The white garlands of flowers and glowing lanterns that hung from the huge trees overhead in Dawson and Beth's backyard faded out, along with the few rows of guests, the bouquets at the end of the aisles, the officiate, the white flower-covered arch behind me, Dawson, Archer, Luc, and the house behind her. It all just faded away as I stared into her beautiful grey eyes. There was nothing but her, there would never be anything but her.

My eyes quickly skimmed over her, and I sucked in another breath as I took in the delicate lace fabric that cinched at her waist and curved around her breasts. Each curl that touched her blushing cheeks – a blush that made me weak in the knees – was a masterpiece that I wanted to savor. Her long veil skimmed the tops of her smooth shoulders and fell down her back, and her ears gleamed with her mother's earrings, a detail that made me want to rush to her and kiss her and love her.

But, I don't know if I could move, even if I wanted to. I was still frozen. I'm not even sure I could form a coherent thought that wasn't about Kat and how perfect she was, and how much love I had for her. I was sure I looked like a dumbass, staring at her, but I wouldn't trade this sight for anything in the world. The knowledge that I would do anything for her, to keep her happy and safe, hit me again like a punch in the gut. As my gaze returned to her wide eyes, I saw a mirror of what I was feeling – joy, nerves, fear, want, eagerness, hell, even a little bit of nausea. But the thing I saw in those beautiful eyes of hers' that overshadowed all else, and that was identical to what I'm sure she saw in mine, was the love we had for each other. None of the other feelings mattered, because the love was stronger than the rest of them combined. God, I sounded like a lovesick teenager in one of those books Kitten always reads. I was so busy staring at her – and she at me – that I hadn't even realized that the harp had stopped playing, that Ashley had gone to sit with Beth in the first row, that Dee and Lesa were lined up to the right of the officiate, and that Kat was standing in front of me. A small smile touched her lips, and it took everything in me not to gather her in my arms and kiss her right now.

_Get it together, man, _Archer's voice came into my head.

_Shut up, _I replied, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh next to me.

As Kat took her place beside me, I brushed my fingers against her hand not holding her flowers, and her smile spread.

The officiate cleared his throat and began, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. We are here to witness the marriage of Katy Ann Swartz and Daemon Black."

Kat and I had both told him we wanted a short ceremony. We were both eager to become officially married.

He continued, "I have performed weddings for many couples throughout the last twenty years, and I can tell you, without a doubt, that I have never met anyone quite like Daemon and Katy. The first time they came into my office, the first time I laid eyes on them, I could tell they were in love. They weren't holding hands, they weren't touching, nothing. But they both shared a small glance as they walked through the door, and in that glance, I saw more love between the two of them than I have in any other couple I've met, let alone any couple I've performed a ceremony for. Now, as we talked in my office, Katy and Daemon had a back-and-forth that was well, unexpected, –" I grinned at that one and Kat and I smirked at each other. "—but it didn't matter," he continued. "Because, you could still almost see the love that drove each word. Now, I know that both Katy and Daemon are quite eager to be married, so I will just say one more thing. Everyone knows the old cliché, 'they were meant to be together'. But, it was not until I met Katy and Daemon – and as I spent more time with them, my suspicions were confirmed – that I truly believed that statement. It was clear to me within a minute of meeting these two people, that they truly were meant to be with one another." At that, people started to clap and Dee squealed. I saw Kat blush while smiling and I grinned.

"Now, on with the ceremony," he said before continuing, "Katy, Daemon, could you two face each other?" Kat handed her bouquet to Dee before turning to face me, and as if we couldn't help ourselves, we grasped our hands together. Just the feel of her soft skin against my fingertips sent a jolt through me.

The officiate spoke out to the crowd, "Before I continue, does anyone have any sound reason to object to this marriage?"

It was silent for a few moments, and just as the officiate was about to open his mouth, Luc called out from behind me, "Oh, even if someone did object, they'd still marry each other!" I let out a laugh and saw Dee roll her eyes as everyone else started to laugh too. Kat grinned and started to giggle.

_It's true, _she mouthed to me.

"Alright then, that's settled," the officiate said.

He turned to me first, "Daemon, do you take Katy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

I looked straight into her eyes and said without hesitating, "I do."

The officiate turned to Kat next, "Katy, do you take Daemon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

She said instantly as she stared at me, "I do."

The officiate said, "Okay, you may exchange the short vows you wrote for each other. Katy, you can go first."

Kat took a deep breath, and her eyes didn't leave mine as she said in a strong voice, "I vow to love you forever, to hold you in my heart with all the tenderness, care, and devotion that I can give. To take you at your worst with patience, and at your best with all the love in the world. To spend every minute I have left on this earth with you, and to give you my heart, which has been yours from the beginning, and will continue to be yours alone for the rest of my life." She smiled shyly and I wanted to kiss her.

My heart pounded and we stepped closer together. Our hands tightened together and we moved even closer.

The officiate turned to me, "Now, Daemon."

I took a breath and began, "I vow to cherish and love you forever, to spend every hour, minute, and second in every single day making you happy. To keep you safe, and do everything in my ability to make sure you live the life you deserve. To give you every part of my being, my soul, and my heart. To know that there was never, and will never be me, without you to love. And to never forget that having you in my life is the greatest gift in the history of our universe, and that our love is truly once in a lifetime." Kat's beautiful grey eyes began to glisten and we stepped closer to each other.

The officiate cleared his throat, and I barely processed what he said as Kat and I stared at each other. "Katy, Daemon, your rings?"

Kat turned around to Dee, and Dee handed her my band. I turned around to Dawson, and he handed me Kat's elegant white-gold band.

We turned back to one another, and Kat grasped my left hand in her small ones and said while looking at me, "With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the white-gold band onto my fourth finger.

I turn her perfect left hand in mine and stared at her as I said, "With this ring, I thee wed." I slid the band onto her delicate fourth finger.

"Now, for the final part, Daemon and Katy wish to perform a ritual traditional to the Luxen," the officiate spoke to the crowd.

All the people in the crowd either were Luxen or knew about them, and even the officiate was a friend of Archer's, so I didn't hesitate as I slipped into my true form. Kat's face lit up from my light, and I turned around to take the two needles from Dawson. I gave one to Kat.

_Are you sure you want to do this? _I asked her.

_We talked about this, _she replied before continuing, _I want to do this. Now hurry up so I can kiss you._

I grinned as I took my needle and pricked her second finger lightly. I watched as a drop of blood appeared on the tip of her finger, and I grimaced slightly. I didn't like seeing her hurt, even if she didn't feel any pain.

Then, Kat took my glowing hand and pricked one of my fingers lightly, so that a shimmery blue drop stood out against the bright white light. Staring at each other, we took our pricked fingers and pressed them against each other's lightly. Kat smiled and slid her hand to my cheek. God, nothing compared to the feeling of her.

Slipping back into my human form, I wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. I barely heard the officiate say, "By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wi – " before I kissed her. Her lips fitted to mine and she wrapped both of her arms around my neck. Wrapping my arms around her lace-covered waist, I lifted her up as I kissed her. I don't know how long we kissed, but eventually, we broke away at the sound of cheering and clapping.

Laughing, Kat pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied as I grinned at my wife.


	3. Chapter 3

{Daemon}

As the small reception began to die down, I sat at one of the cloth-covered tables with Archer and Luc, watching Kat as she said goodbye to some of her friends from her English class. The night had grown dark, but was still warm, and the only light that shown, other than the stars above, were the glowing candles on all the tables, and the strings of lanterns and lights that hung in the willowy trees overhead. I surveyed the area. Most people had left by now, just a few stragglers, and of course, Beth, Dawson, Ashley, Archer, Dee, and Luc were still here. Serena and Hunter had left about a half hour ago. Even a teary-eyed Lesa had to leave about half an hour ago to catch her flight, and I knew that was hard for Kitten. The plates and food had been cleaned up, but there was still the monstrous wedding cake Dee had ordered that not even she could finish, or any of the Luxen that attended could finish for that matter.

I looked to my right and saw Archer. His tie was loose, and Dee was sitting in his lap. Grimacing, I turned away. There was no way in hell I wanted to see whatever was going on over there, so I turned my attention back to Kitten. She was hugging a short brunette girl – I think her name was Anna – goodbye. Kat's hair had come slightly undone, and a few more loose curls cascaded over her shoulders, brushing her bare back and shoulders while a couple framed her face. She had taken off her veil as soon as the wedding was over, saying that the absurd length was definitely going to cause her to trip. I grinned as I remembered her small look of exasperation, with her pinched nose and furrowed brows. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Anna left, and as soon as she left the back gate leading to Dawson and Beth's driveway, I appeared behind Kat and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Hey," I breathed in to her.

I could here the smile in her voice as she replied, "Hi."

Turning her around in my arms, she placed her hands on my shoulders as I kissed her soft, pink lips.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I asked against her lips.

She nodded, "You did." She kissed me again, and I felt it go straight to my gut. "You've been telling me that all evening."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to forget." Finally pulling back, I stared down at her as her wide grey eyes stared back at me.

My grin growing wider, I said to her, "So, Mrs. Black, how was your wedding?"

Her eyes began to glisten and she smiled a smile that melted my knees before placing a hand on my cheek, "It was perfect, Mr. Black."

She brushed her lips against mine. Oh hell no, that was so not happening. With a mischievous grin, my arms wrapped around her tighter and I lifted her in the air. Her shriek was cut off as I pressed my mouth to hers. I spun her around, so that her white dress whirled and her hair flew back. I could feel her smile against my lips as her mouth opened, and hot damn, I almost lost it there.

Eventually I pulled back, and when I looked at her and saw a mirror of what I was feeling – joy, contentment, love – I fell for her all over again.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Dee, standing on the balls of her feet with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you guys finally done having sex with your mouths?" Dee asked in an exasperated voice.

I glanced at Kat and saw that pretty blush spread across her cheeks.

Smirking, I asked, "What do you want, Dee?"

Smiling now, Dee said, "I need Katy. It's almost time for you two to leave, so we need to put away the dress, and both of you need to change."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Kat, giving her a small kiss before saying, "Well, you know it'll only get worse if Dee doesn't get her way."

Kat grinned and replied knowingly, "Yeah, I know."

Dee feigned a look of annoyance, but she couldn't quite wipe the smile off her face, so she ended up looking sort of demented. "Come on, Kat," Dee said.

With one last look at me, Kat followed Dee into the house.

Letting out a breath, I walked back to the table thinking, _I am so ready to spend every minute with Kat._

I sat down, and after a few moments, Archer asked with a small smirk, "Getting sentimental, are we?"

Punching him arm, I said, "Shut up."

Archer cackled for a few moments before he sobered up slightly and said, "I'm not kidding, though. That was really great. The wedding, I mean."

Smiling a little more, I replied, "Thanks, man. Although seriously, it was all Kat, Dee, Beth, and Lesa."

Archer shrugged, "Eh, it was still pretty amazing."

Side-eyeing him, I asked after a few moments, "Now, don't by any means take this as a sign that I'm okay with it, but have you and Dee talked about it? About getting married?"

Archer paled a little and said, "I don't know, man. I want to get married, to have a wedding like you and Kat did, but I'm not sure Dee wants it too. Sometimes I think she thinks we're moving too fast."

Surprised, I asked, "Can't you just see if she want to get more serious?"

He shrugged again and said, "I try not to look into her head."

Shaking my head, I leaned forward and clapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me and I said, "Look, Archer. There is no way that Dee wouldn't want to get married. I know my sister, and I think she's just waiting for you." Archer smiled slightly, and before he could say anything, I quickly warned, "But don't rush into anything, asshole. I'm still not okay with your relationship, and that's still my sister."

Smirking, Archer leaned back in his chair, nodding while saying, "Okay, Daemon, alright."

{Katy}

"Hey, Dee, can you help me out with the buttons?"

Dee came rushing out of the bathroom, and said, "Of course! Sorry, I forgot about these damn buttons." As she began to work on the row of tiny satin buttons, she muttered, "Jesus, there are like a hundred."

After a couple minutes, Dee stepped back and said, relieved, "Okay, I'm done."

"Thanks," I said as I smiled at her. I stepped out of my dress and it pooled around my feet. God, it was nice not to have that dress squeezing my stomach and chest. I stepped around it, and Dee gathered it up in her arms.

Her eyes peeking out over the mountain of tulle and lace, Dee said, "Okay, while you and Daemon are gone, I'll get this packed for you."

I grinned and said, "Thanks, Dee. I'm going to change."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll go hang this up."

As she disappeared into the closet, I turned towards the bed where I had laid out my clothes for the plane ride. I slipped off my lacey, strapless bra and panties, put on a different pair, and slid on my jeans. I pulled the light grey sweater over my head, and a pair of tan sandals.

When Dee finally walked out of the closet, I was standing at Beth's vanity and scrubbing off some of the makeup. When my face was relatively clean, I applied a few swipes of mascara, and a dap of lip-gloss. Looking around for a brush, I frowned, because I didn't see one anywhere.  
Dee came up behind me, grinning, and held out a brush in her hands. "Here," she said.

"Thanks, I couldn't find one," I said appreciatively.

As I ran the brush through my hair, Dee asked, "So, how was it?"

I put the brush down, having finished, turned around, and hugged her, saying, "Dee, oh my God, the ceremony, the reception, everything was amazing. Thank you so much." I pulled back with teary eyes, and saw that her green ones were filled with tears too.

"Are you kidding? I would do all of that and so much more for you in a heartbeat. You're my sister!" Dee said as she squeezed me again. A few tears ran down my cheeks, and I heard a mix of laughing and crying coming from Dee.

After a few moments, Dee pulled back, and her eyes widened as she looked at the clock on the wall behind me.

"Holy crap," she said. "I totally lost track of time. We've been in here for like forty five minutes!"

My eyes widened and I replied, "Jesus." I hurried over to the bed and grabbed my shoulder bag before looking around for my suitcase.

"It's already in the car," Dee said behind me.

I laughed and turned to squeeze her again, "You think of everything."

Dee grinned and said, "That's because I know you'd forget it." She pulled back and gave me a slight shove, "Now, come on, or you'll miss your flight!"

I giggled and walked out of Beth and Dawson's room.

With Dee following, I walked down the stairs and into their living room, where Beth was sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Ashley, Dawson was talking to Archer, and Luc was standing in the corner talking to Daemon. Daemon had changed out of his tux – I was slightly disappointed, because Daemon Black in a tux was…there were no words – and into a pair of dark jeans and a dark grey shirt.

Once he saw Dee and me enter the room, he came over to me and gathered me up into his arms.

"For a minute, I thought you'd bailed on me," he whispered in my ears as he grinned.

I pulled back, smiling, and looked into his emerald eyes. "Are you kidding? I would never. In fact, you might want me to bail after we spend more time together and you realize how annoying I actually am."

Daemon scoffed, "Please, Kitten, I already know that."

Grinning now, I shoved him and said, "Shut up."

We both turned to everyone in the room, and Archer said, "Hey, there's no time for cutesy stuff or whatever the hell you two were doing. You guys have to get to the airport or you'll miss your plane."

I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. "Bye! We'll see you in a couple weeks!"

He laughed as he stumbled back, "Alright, see you Kat." As he pulled back, he said, more serious, "Congrats, seriously. You guys deserve this."

I hugged him quickly again, saying, "Thank you." I pulled back and said sternly, "Look after Dee."

Archer laughed and said, "Of course."

I moved over to Luc, and said, "Okay, before you can say no-" I quickly hugged him.

He made a disgusted sound and tried to squirm away from me. "Alright, Katy, that's enough. Goodbye. This shirt is new, too!"

Giggling, I pulled back and then went to hug Dawson, where he murmured in my ear, "Congratulations, Katy." He pulled away and smiled before he said, "Have a great trip. Make sure Daemon doesn't get in trouble with like the Italian mafia or something."

I laughed and said, "Honestly, Dawson, I don't think I could stop it."

I walked over to hug Beth carefully without waking up Ashley, and then I walked back to Dee and she gave me a hug that probably cracked a few of my ribs.

Finally, after Daemon and I had said goodbye, Daemon took my hand said, "Well, that's that. See you guys."

I said goodbye once more, and then Daemon and I walked out the front door towards his car.

But just as we were about to walk down the porch steps, Daemon quickly poked his head through the front door and yelled, "By the way, don't call us unless you want to hear all the wild sex Kat and I will be having!"

I heard a collective groan from the living room, and my face turned bright red. "You're terrible," I said to him while shaking my head.

"Don't you know it, baby," Daemon replied with a smirk.

We walked around to the passenger's side of the car, where Daemon opened the door and said, "After you, Mrs. Black."

Stepping into the car, I grinned and said, "Thank you, Mr. Black."

As I pulled myself into the car, Daemon ran around to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. No sooner had the door closed behind me when Daemon grabbed either side of my face and captured my lips in his. We kissed like we were devouring one another, and after a moment, I truly began to think that he was. I climbed over the gearshift until I was in his lap. Pushing my hips against his, he groaned and my mouth hummed. Our hands were everywhere, until finally, Daemon pulled back, breathing heavily, and said in a rough voice, "God, I've wanted to do that all day."

Out of breath, I leaned my forehead against his and murmured, "Same here."

I made a move to kiss him again, but he pulled back looking pained, and said, "Kitten, if you kiss me again, or if you don't get out of my lap, forget about missing the flight, we won't even make it to the airport."

I grinned and climbed back into my seat, saying, "Yeah, I guess that would kind of suck."

Taking my left hand in his, he side-eyed me after a few moments and said mischievously, "Plus, the flight to Venice is pretty long, and I hear the first class seats are wide and comfy."

Shaking my head, I blushed, but in my head, I totally knew we would be making good use of those seats.


	4. Chapter 4

{Katy}

As I peeled my eyes open, I winced at the bright light streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows of our hotel room. Turning slowly to the left, I looked for the clock on the bedside table. Huh, it wasn't there. Oh, crap. I think Daemon and I actually knocked it over last night in our hurry to get to the bed.

Blushing, I peered over the edge of the tall bed and yep, there it was on the floor. Flushing even more, I craned my neck and saw that it was four o'clock in the afternoon. Holy crap, it was so late! Daemon and I had gotten into Venice yesterday evening, and after grabbing something quick to eat, we came back to our room and hadn't left since. And what we had done last night, all night…my ears burned and I grinned.

Even though we hadn't walked around that much, it was beautiful here. The winding canals were long and deep blue, and every so often a man pushing a gondola would float by, which made it look like a scene from a postcard. The piazza was incredible, and the basilica towered above it. Even our hotel was amazing. Daemon had picked it, and it was this old Venetian mansion that you could only get to by boat, because it was down one of the canals. Everywhere you looked in the lobby, there was marble. And our hotel room was this lavish suite at the top of the hotel that had balconies facing the canal on one side, and the open waters on the other. From one balcony you could see the San Marco Campanile rising above the rooftops. I wanted to-

Suddenly, a heavy arm wrapped around my waist, and Daemon pulled me against his bare chest. I shrieked, and tried to squirm away, but he laughed and pulled me closer, nuzzling his face against my neck.

Twisting around in his arms, I looked at his breathtaking face, and asked, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," he replied, his eyes still closed and his hair ruffled from sleep and my hands. "I've just been waiting for you to come back, but you took too long."

I grinned and moved closer, so that every part of our bare bodies lined up beneath the covers, and our legs tangled together.

"Close enough?" I asked.

Finally, he opened his bright green eyes and his lips tipped up as he said, "Kitten, I don't think how close I want to get is even humanly possible."

I laughed lightly, and Daemon captured my lips in his. He kissed me deeply until my mouth opened to let him in, and when I made an embarrassing breathy noise he pulled back, smirking.

"Kitten, if you keep making noises like that, we'll never leave this hotel room. Like ever. For the rest of our honeymoon, we'll just be in bed."

"Would that be so bad?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back down to mine.

"Hot damn," he murmured against my mouth. But then, there wasn't any room for talking as he slid his hands up and down my body, lingering in a few places that caused me to get all shaky. It didn't take us long to get to the point where we felt like we might burst from how badly we wanted each other, and as we moved against each other, the room became even brighter as light flickered off our bodies. When we finally came together, I fell in love all over again, and I think Daemon felt the same way.

A while later, I was sprawled across Daemon's chest with the sheets twisted around my hips, and his fingers were idly playing with my hair. His lips were pressed against my damp forehead in a smile of contentment as I lightly traced my fingers on his hard chest.

"So, what now?" I asked with a small smile.

"Well, I wouldn't mind revisiting some of the things we did last ni-" he began before I interrupted him.

"Trust me, as much as I liked that," I blushed as Daemon smirked, and I sat up, pulling the sheet to cover my bare chest, "do you really want to spend the next week in this bed?"

Daemon sat up fluidly and pried the sheet from my fingers. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Absolutely," he said.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. "You know, I'm beginning to think you only married me for the sex."

Daemon laughed and said, "Kitten, you should know better by now. While I love the sex – and I seriously _love _it – I love you, all of you, more."

I smiled, "I love you too." I pressed my lips against his and felt his grin as he kissed me deeply.

Eventually, he pulled away and said, "Now Kat, as much as I love having you naked in my lap, I do think I need to take care of you a little more. Are you hungry?"

I nodded, "A little." Feeling naughty, I leaned in closer to his ear and said, "But it's past four anyway, so maybe we just order room service?"

Daemon grinned mischievously and said, "Good God, Kat, you really are the perfect woman."

I smiled back at him before climbing off the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Daemon protested from the bed.

I looked back at him, smiling, and said as I walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to wash up quickly. You order room service."

As I entered the bathroom, I heard Daemon call from the bedroom, "Don't take too long!"

I giggled, but quieted down when I heard him talking out there on the phone, ordering food from the menu by the side of the bed.

I took this time to look into the giant mirror in the absurdly large bathroom. My face was flushed and slightly shiny, and my hair was a tangled mess from our…activities and Daemon's fingers. Shaking my head, but smiling slightly, I grabbed my brush from my toiletry bag and ran it through the knots. Once I had combed it through, I splashed water on my face, and dried it with one of the fluffy towels hanging from the door.

When I walked back out into the bedroom in one of the hotel robes, Daemon stood by our suitcases wearing a pair of boxers.

Sensing I had walked in, Daemon looked up and said, "They said they'd be here with the food in forty-five minutes." He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms as his hands rested on my lower back. "It gives us plenty of time."

"Time for what?" I asked innocently.

"I think you know."

"I don't think that will take up the whole forty-five minutes though."

As he stepped closer to me he whispered into my ear, "Trust me, Kat, what I plan on doing – well I plan on doing it multiple times."

With that, he slipped off my robe, and I jumped up, grinning, and wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck as I brought his lips down to mine. He grinned against my mouth as he stumbled towards the bed, and when I heard his legs hit the bed frame, he twisted around so that he went down with his back on the mattress, and me on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

{Daemon}

Kat and I spent the next few days exploring Venice, and man, it was pretty amazing.

But the best thing was watching Kat's eyes widen and lips tip up as she looked at the stained glass windows in the church, or watched the houses and bridges pass by on our gondola ride, or even when she had gelato.

Sort of growing up in Greece, I had been to this part of the world before, but knowing that she hadn't, and watching her experience it for the first time, was pretty fucking incredible. God, she was beautiful and perfect, and I was so deeply, insanely in love with her.

We rented a boat, or at least, I had rented a boat, and everyday Kat and I would go out on the open water, and talk and eat and kiss in the warm Italian sun, as we watched the Venice skyline. We even swam in the bright blue sea, and lay out on the sleek wooden deck to dry off afterward.

I tried not to disappear on her by holding my breath too long.

But, one of the best things about the rides we took each day was getting to see Kat in her bikini. That always made the trip a little more interesting.

On our last day, we were sitting at a coffee shop in the Piazza, and Kat, in her white sundress, was sitting on my lap, her head resting on my chest.

"God, I don't want to leave," she said.

Taking her hand in mine, I replied, "I know." Twisting to glance at her, I asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer? You know I could change the tickets, and book the hotel for a longer time."

She said up and turned to me, placing her hands on my chest.

"No," she began, "we should get back. We've been here for almost a month, and we should get back before classes start up again."

"But Kitten," I replied as I nipped at her ear, "classes don't start for another month."

She sighed, "I know, but if we stay longer, I know that we'll be staying for a while, and I want to have some time before school starts up again."

"I guess I have to agree," I said finally.

I held her closer, and rested my chin on her shoulder as she turned around to look at the square.

"Hey," I murmured.

She glanced back slightly, "Yeah?"

"I love you," I said.

She smiled widely, a smile that melted my soul, and replied back, "I love you too."

Kat turned around and leaned into me, resting her head against mine.

We sat like that for a while, just being together, and holding each other, before getting up as the sun began to set. As we walked through the winding, darkening streets of Venice on our last night, I grabbed Kat's hand, and held her close. Music was playing softly somewhere, and in those moments on our way back to the hotel, with Kat by my side, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds, I was overwhelmed with how grateful I was to have her in my life, and to have a love we had.

On the plane ride back, Kat was sleeping soundly next to me with her head on my shoulder, and though I should have been disappointed to leave Italy, I was nothing but happy at the prospect of spending the rest of my life with the amazing, beautiful, hilarious, kind, perfect, person beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

A few years later…

{Katy}

Exhausted, I leaned against the bathroom wall and wiped my mouth with the toilet paper I had clenched in my fist. Ugh, I could still taste the vomit on my tongue, and that only made me want to throw up again. Maybe I had caught some kind of virus that hybrids weren't immune to. I just felt sick.

After flushing the toilet, I walked over to the sink and rinsed out my mouth. That was a little better, but not by much. I wiped my mouth again, and threw away the paper.

Opening the bathroom door, I walked out into the coffee shop, maneuvering my way through the many mug-covered tables to where Dee was sitting, waiting for me, in the corner.

Seeing I had returned from the bathroom, Dee sat up and asked with a concerned look, "Are you okay, Kat? You look really pale."

I nodded as I sat down, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been feeling kind of sick."

"I thought hybrids couldn't get sick?" Dee questioned.

I shrugged and replied, "I thought they couldn't either, but it seems that I happened to find something we weren't immune to." I bent over and reached into my bag. I pulled out a tin of mints and popped one into my mouth.

"Have you told Daemon?" Dee asked.

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I don't want to worry him." Seeing Dee's worried look, I quickly added, "It's nothing big. I'm just a little sick. Not on-my-deathbed-hurts-to-move kind of sick."

Finally conceding, Dee nodded and said, "Alright, but I still think you should tell him if it gets worse."

I nodded, "I will."

Picking up my coffee, I said, "But, moving on to happier, better things, how are things with you and Archer? How was the honeymoon?" I asked as I sipped my coffee and let the warm mug heat up my hands. It was September, and the air was starting to get a little colder. The trees had started to turn gorgeous shades of red, orange, yellow, bronze, and gold, and it was raining more and more.

We were in a little café that we had decided had the best lattes and muffins. Dee and I found this place a couple years ago, and we hadn't stopped coming since. We always sat at the same table by the window that had big, cushy red armchairs, which is where we sat now. Dee was across from me, her dark curls piled in a knot on her head and looking gorgeous in a light purple sweater and jeans.

Dee sat up excitedly, her green eyes brightening as she said, "Oh my God, Katy, it was amazing. It was so beautiful in Hawaii! We stayed in _such _a nice hotel, and the beaches were gorgeous. Archer had to practically beg me to leave the ocean and the sand at the end of the day to go back to the hotel."

"I'm sure you didn't take much convincing," I said with a smile as I took another sip.

Dee giggled and playfully knocked my arm before saying, "That's so true."

Dee leaned closer, and after quickly scanning the room, she said quietly to me with a grin, "Okay, not to be gross or anything, but I have to tell someone or I'm going to explode." Confused I leaned forward a little and stared at her. She continued, "Kat, holy crap. We had so much sex."

Stunned into silence for a moment, I stared at her before breaking into a fit of laughter and falling back against my chair.

"Dee," I said in between giggles, "never, for the love of God, let Daemon here you say that."

She scoffed and said, "Ha, yeah, don't I know." But she looked at me excitedly again and continued, "But seriously, like, it was amazing."

I shook my head with a small smile.

"We just did it all the time, and he's like amazing at it. I mean, even though we do it here, there was something about being there that made him more—"

I interrupted, setting my cup down and throwing my hands up, shaking my head. "Nope, I don't want to hear any more. Don't want to hear the details of your and Archer's sex life."

Dee grinned and replied, "Fine. But, now you know how gross it is to even think that you do it with my brother. And that's such a worse situation!"

Laughing, I said, "Okay, I'm sorry. Let's move on from that. Sex aside, how was the rest of the honeymoon?"

"It was really great," she said. "It really was just beautiful there. You should have seen Archer. He's never been anywhere like that. It was pretty cute to watch. He wanted to do like everything. That's my one complaint, he made me hike too much."

I smiled and asked, "That's the only one?"

Dee nodded and said, "Yep. That's it. Oh, and wait, the other one is that I wish we could have spent more time there."

"Why didn't you?"

"Archer couldn't take too much time off of work. Also, I think he has to prepare for some kind of 'mission' with General Eaton." Dee rolled her eyes at that last bit. "Honestly, he says it like he's James Bond or something."

"Really? Where's he going?" I asked, surprised.

"Um, I think he's going to DC to meet with some military general or colonel or something. They want to talk about ways to help conceal the Luxen there."

"When's he leaving?" I asked her.

"Next Friday," Dee said with a pout. "He's only going to be gone until Sunday, but I'll still miss him. We just got back from our honeymoon!"

"Don't worry," I said as I gave her arm a small pat, "we'll do something that Saturday."

Dee grinned, "Thanks!"

I smiled back at her before asking, "Speaking of which, you guys were gone for a while. Why did Eaton give you such a long time off?"

Dee shrugged, "I think he feels like he still owes us or something. Also, I think he just really likes Archer. Archer's almost like his protégée."

"Do you think he'll be doing it long? Archer, working for the Air Force with General Eaton?" I asked.

Dee shook her head, "No, I don't think. I think he likes it now, but I don't think he really wants to go further."

Just as I opened my mouth to ask another question, my phone began to ring and I bent over to fish it out of my bag. It was Daemon, and I couldn't help the way my lips tipped up and my heart started to flutter, the way it always did when I talked to him, or was with him.

_Sorry_, I mouthed to Dee as I slid "Answer". Dee nodded, motioning "go ahead" with her hands as she picked up her latte and took a drink.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, Kitten," Daemon replied. My heart sped up at the sound of his deep voice.

"Where are you now?" he asked.

"I'm having coffee with Dee. We were talking about Hawaii!"

Daemon laughed deeply, "Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to hear about what they did there, unless I want to be scarred for life."

I nodded and laughed slightly before saying, "I would suggest that too, after hearing what Dee has told me. And that was after I told her to stop."

Daemon groaned, and I smiled as I pictured the look of disgust on his face.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On my way to Dawson and Beth's. I'm dropping off the tables they asked me to pick up, and helping them set up for the party tomorrow."

Confused, I asked, "What party?"

Daemon chuckled, "Ashley's 4th. Remember? It's tomorrow. Speaking of which, we need to go pick up balloons before we go over tomorrow. I think Dawson already ordered them, but he can't get them because he's getting the cake."

"Wait, that's tomorrow? Already?" I asked, stunned.

"Yep," he replied. "It's a good thing we got her present last week, because you totally forgot."

"I thought it wasn't for another couple weeks!" I said, still surprised.

I heard some rustling on his end, and Daemon said, "Hold on, Kat."

He pulled away from the phone and I heard him talking to someone on the other side, it sounded like Dawson.

I lowered the phone, and asked Dee, "Wait, Dee, what's the date today? Is Ashley's birthday party seriously tomorrow?"

"Yep," Dee said as she nodded. "It's the 22nd."

The 22nd? What? How could it be so late already? Wait, I felt like I was forgetting something. What was it? I definitely missed something. Suddenly, my mind wandered back to the throwing up in the bathroom. Oh my God. I wasn't – I couldn't be… No. It wasn't possible. But, I already knew it was. I was late.

Stunned, I opened my mouth to say something, but I heard Daemon come back on the phone.

"Kat?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was talking to Dee," I replied as I held the phone to my ear again.

"Sorry, baby, but I've got to go. Dawson's getting really worked up about the bouncy house or something. I won't be back for a while, okay?"

"Okay, yeah, that's fine," I said, still dazed.

"Sorry, I'll be b—what Dawson?" Daemon yelled the last bit. I heard muffled yelling for a few moments, and then Daemon came back on the phone. "Sorry, Kitten, I have to go. See you soon."

"Alright, see you when you get back," I said in a quiet voice.

"Bye, love you," Daemon said quickly before he hung up.

Shutting my phone off, I sat back, stunned and still confused.

Dee spoke up across from me, "Kat, you okay?"

Shaken out of the daze, I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Daemon's at Dawson and Beth's setting up for the party." I looked at my watch, and saw that it was 5 o'clock already. Dee and I had been sitting here for a couple hours. Trying not to freak myself out, I realized I needed to go to a pharmacy before I got to that stage.

I looked back up at her and said, "Sorry, I think I have to go. I need to – I need to stop by my office and grab a manuscript I'm supposed to review over the weekend."

"Alright, you fancy editor," Dee said with a grin. "It's okay, I have a late shift tonight that I should get going to." Dee was a nurse at the Boulder Hospital, and it was kind of a perfect job for her. She worked in the pediatric center, because she was great with kids, and with her ability to heal, she was the perfect nurse.

After we both gathered our things, we stood up and hugged each other.

Dee squeezed me tight and said happily, "See you tomorrow!"

I grinned, "I can't wait! We seriously have so much more to talk about!"

Dee pulled back and grinned mischievously, "I know, I'm not done talking about Archer and his ability in the bedr—"

"Ah, nope! Stop!" I interrupted, groaning. Dee giggled and gave me another quick hug before saying goodbye again. We both left the café, and I walked around the corner to my car.

Getting in, I felt the nerves take over again, and my heart sped up. Luckily, there was a pharmacy around the corner, so I headed there.

Parking in the pharmacy parking lot, I got out, and quickly walked to the back of the store, where there was a pharmacist behind the counter.

She was an older, kind-looking woman with glasses, and graying hair pulled back into a ponytail. Seeing me, she walked over to me and smiled when she looked into my surely pale, sweaty face.

"Can I help you with anything, sweetie?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded nervously, and asked in a shaky voice, "Do you have pregnancy tests?"


End file.
